


ｋａｌｏｐｓｉａ

by nothibernia



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothibernia/pseuds/nothibernia
Summary: south park doesn't seem so bad sometimes .





	ｋａｌｏｐｓｉａ

sometimes it's easy to forget what kind of place south park is.

there's homelessness, corruption, abuse, drug addicts, the list goes on. the streets have litter, mostly empty beer bottles (possibly left behind by a severely intoxicated randy marsh) and cigarettes, whether they're filled with tobacco or weed is anyone's guess. but the truth is sometimes it's easy to forget what kind of a place south park is. it is when you have someone who seems too good to be true in a town like that.

the people in south park aren't the best. there's people who are mildly irritating, like butters - although kenny may disagree - and then there's the likes of eric cartman. they can be abusive and cruel, uncaring and ignorant. but tweek, for all his faults, isn't. and not a day goes by where craig doesn't wonder how. he's anxious and jittery, sure, but he's a genuinely kind person, and that confuses him more than anything. he hopes that never changes.

it's... kind of understandable why tweek sticks out like a sore thumb. he's just not the kind of person to blend into the background, even if he tries to. there's something about him that can't be placed. you can't put it into words. he's just _tweek._

they walk down the path to their houses as the sun goes down, the sky a brilliant mixture of oranges and pinks, and he looks too different. his hair is in a constant state of bedhead, his shirts are large and rumpled, his arms covered in multicoloured plasters and his shoes are scribbled on and worn. he looks otherwordly.

_and craig loves him._

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tired bc it's late as shit in ireland, so fuck capitalisation  
> just say its a e s t h e t i c


End file.
